Commentary
by lazyrin
Summary: Each new addition came with a note. A short one-shot about Phoenix's DVD collection growing over the years.


**Each new addition to Phoenix's DVD collection came with a note.**

* * *

To: Wright & Co. Law Offices

Dear Mr. Wright and Miss Fey,

Words cannot express how grateful WP is for all you've done for him. Please accept this DVD of Steel Samurai season one as a token of our eternal gratitude!

Penny Nichols

(Nick: When you're done cleaning the toilet, let's watch this. You've got a lot to catch up on and so much to learn. Luckily, you've got me around to teach you! – Maya)

* * *

Nick,

Mr. Armstrong pays way better than you do, look what I bought from working one day at Très Bien! You bring home the burgers, I'll have the popcorn ready.

Maya

* * *

Nick,

I know we were supposed to go to the train station together but I got a call from Pearly and had to catch an earlier train back to the village, I didn't want to wake you up. I was going to give these to you before I got on the train. I know you're gonna miss me when the office is quiet so you can watch these while you're scrubbing the toilet. It'll be like I never left and two weeks will just fly by!

Maya

* * *

Nick,

I can practically hear you nagging as I write this, so yes, I promise I used my own credit card. (You're never gonna let it go, are you? It was an emergency and I had to use yours! An e-mer-gen-cy! I don't know how many times I have to remind you. You of all people should understand what it's like to be in an emergency situation.)

So you can quit rolling your eyes and muttering how a limited edition signed copy in mint condition is not an emergency.

Maya

P.S. Don't act like the feeling of knowing that Mr. Edgeworth missed out on the very last copy doesn't make you happy either. The memory of his reaction alone should be worth the price you paid for the DVD.

* * *

Nick,

You should be honored to receive such a token from the new Master of Kurain. I hear she's as strong, kindhearted and talented of a leader as the _Titanium Samurai: Samurai Master._

(Master) Maya

* * *

Nick,

Shipping is ridiculously expensive if I had this posted to Kurain Village so I hope you don't mind me using the office address. I'll pick it up when I come to visit next week, but feel free to watch it! BUT NO SPOILERS OR I WILL SAMURAI SLAP YOUR FACE OFF.

Thanks,

Maya

* * *

Wright,

Miss Fey insisted that this be forwarded to you instead of her village. While it does mildly annoy me to think that I lost a wager to her, what upsets me more is that this disc will now be in the hands of someone who couldn't be more unappreciative of such an engaging plotline, stunning cinematography and excellent stunt work.

Miles Edgeworth

* * *

Nick,

Did Edgey send you his _League of Honourable Samurai_ DVD? He better have or else I won't hesitate to kick his ass in another game of chess. ... You're right, I'd never believe that if I were you. I don't even know how to play chess.

... It was an arm wrestling match. He lost five times in a row. Spiritual power isn't the only thing I get from spirit medium training, you know. That and I'd just finished watching _Manganese Muscleman_ at the time. Check it out for yourself._  
_

Maya

* * *

Dear Nick,

It's been over a month, I think this is the longest time that we haven't seen each other. Things are quite hectic here in Kurain and I'm sorry I can't get out to visit. But I will say that I'm glad you've finally started taking cases on your own. I'm sending _Katana of Courage: Miracle of Neo Olde Hokkaido_ to get you pumped for court. It's a must along with your trial preparation!

If all else fails, just remember: You're Phoenix Wright! Turning the case around and pulling victory out from under the prosecution's feet at the last minute is what you do! I know you'll do the same for Mr. Gramarye.

I'll come by with celebratory burgers once it's all over, I promise.

Love,

Maya Fey

* * *

Dear Nick,

It's been two months since Trucy came along. You have a daughter now, get yourself together! Don't be the uncool dad that doesn't know anything about the most awesome TV shows. How else are you supposed to relate to Trucy and her school friends? I expect your report on the _Pink Princess_ and how she can be a positive role model for little girls by the end of the month. I'd love to meet Truce someday, she sounds like a very sweet kid.

As for you, Nick, keep your head up. You've got to stay strong for this little girl now. You can do that without me, right? I miss you too.

Love, Maya

* * *

Nick,

Piano?

Seriously?

Who do you think you are, the_ Jammin' Ninja_?

MF

* * *

Dear Nick,

Congratulations on the acquittal! I read about it in the news. I didn't have to finish the article to know you were innocent all along. By the way, that boy you hired to defend you, Apollo, is he single?

Maya

* * *

Dear Nick,

I don't know how many letters I have to send to get the message across: lay off the grape juice. I don't care if you only got a sprained ankle, but you really need to be more careful. Four page essay on Why and How Phoenix Wright Should Act More Like _Sensei Safety: __Sensible Samurai. _I'm sorry I can't collect the report in person but that doesn't mean you can slack off and hand it in late._  
_

Love, Maya

* * *

Dear Nick,

Everything's set and ready to go. Pulling strings isn't easy, but it is when select esteemed members of the court want to keep certain channeling meetings under wraps. Ah, the perks of being the Master. I'm a spirit medium, not an oracle, but I'm confident that this trial will have a similar ending to _Samurai Redeemed: The Restoration of Honour to Neo Olde Tokyo's Greatest Warrior_.

Go kick that Gavin man where it hurts, Nick. I'll be watching.

Love,

Maya Fey

* * *

Nick,

Can you tell how happy I am to be delivering this in person?

Maya

* * *

A/N: I needed to write something, anything, to get started. Just had to get the first-story-hurdle out of the way even if this one-shot was imperfect.


End file.
